Morning Light
by Luka Song
Summary: Three things I was absolutely positive of. First, Edward is a human and I am a vampire  no duh . Second, half of me hates his guts and half of me lusts for his blood. Third, he thinks that I am some chick I have never met in my life named Isabella Cygne.


**Hey peoples! I decided to write this 'cause when I was reading The Twilight Saga, I kept on thinking what it would be like if Bella was the strong vampire and Edward was the weaker human. So here it is, chapter one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><em>The Prince went on farther. All was so still that he could hear his own breathing. At last he reached the tower and opened the door into the little room where the Princess was asleep. There she lay, looking so beautiful that he could not take his eyes off her. He bent down and gave her a kiss. As he touched her, Sleeping Beauty opened her eyes and smiled up at him.<em>

"_You saved me!"she exclaimed jumping up from the wooden cot and embracing him in a kiss, "You are my Prince Charming!"_

_Throughout the castle, everyone and everything woke up and looked at each other with astonished eyes. Within the month, the Prince and Sleeping Beauty were married and lived happily all their lives._

"How boring," a brunet seventeen (technically fourteen) year old muttered as she snapped the book shut and leaned her head against the car window. _"Why is it every time, the prince saves the princess? If I were to write a fairy tale, the princess would save the prince.", _Bella Swan thought as she watched droplets of rain clatter against the windshield, _**"The weather in Forks is seasonal. This area has a large amount of precipitation usually between October and April. The average annual rainfall is 121 inches per year. The average temperature is ranges from 33 (winter) degrees F to 72 (summer)degrees F."**_Bella had remembered reading from the guide book (Gift from Renee of course) on the plane. "No wonder Renee sent me here." she snorted.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" Charlie Swan, her foster father asked from the seat beside her slightly concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied politely.

"You must be tired," he asked, "flying here all the way from Phoenix"

"Charlie, I'm a vampire," Bella reminded him

"Right, kinda forgot that," he nodded, "If you're thirsty...there's some blood tablets***** and a bottle of water in that shopping bag by your feet."

"Thanks," Bella smiled popping one into her mouth, grimacing in disgust before muttering, "you'd think that since they were made to satisfy our thirst, they'd at least taste good," she paused to swallow the pill, "but no, they just had to make the thing taste horrid."

"The joys of being a vampire," Charlie sighed shaking his head.

"Whatever," Bella said leaning her head against the window again and resumed to watch the droplets of rain clattering against the glass until Charlie pulled up in front of a luxury mansion. It was three stories tall, probably a hundred years old, rectangular and in perfect proportion. The paint was slightly fading giving the building an aged yet graceful look. The windows and doors were thin and slender, finishing the structure with an elegant touch.

"We're here." Charlie said with a slight hint of fake enthusiasm as he began unloading the slick BMW.

"It's fine I got them," Bella said effortlessly taking all three suitcases and two tote bags, "I'm a vampire too right? So I can handle it."

"Right, I forgot again, I guess it is understandable since I don't exactly live near any other vampires." he shrugged as he lead Bella into the house.

"So where's my room?" she asked scanning the empty rooms down the hall.

"Well, they are empty. So chose whichever one you like."

"Ok then..." Bella nodded hulling all her luggage into the room closest to her. Just as she was about to lock herself away to enjoy some quiet time, something suddenly popped into her head, "Oh yeah Charlie!" she shouted, "When does school start?"

"Tomorrow!" he called out from the room down the hall, "Your schedule is on the desk in your room. And you can drive the grey Volvo."

"Ok."

"And," he added, "don't draw too much attention to your extreme strength. Renee told me it was quite a problem at your old school."

"Whatever," Bella sighed as she plugged in her ear buds and drowned herself in the world of heavy metal rock music.

**The Next Day...**

"Forks, Home of the Spartans." Bella read as she drove past the sign and into the parking lost, "Spartans," she snorted, "what a stupid name."

"Hey isn't that the new girl?" Someone whispered as she stepped out the car.

"Driving a Volvo to school, what an attention whore."

"And what's with the designer clothes? What a show off."

_"Here we go again,"_ Bella thought pretending to sip on her cup of coffee and look at her schedule which she had memorized already in less than 5 seconds, "_Girls always act like that when they are jealous. I'm probably gonna get my head dunked in the toilet by the end of the day, again." _

"Hello, you must be Bella Swan!" a tall, overly enthusiastic black-haired kid said as stuck out his hand in Bella's face interrupting her train of thoughts, "Nice to meet you. My name is Eric Yorkie."

"Nice to meet you too...Eric Yorkie?" Bella asked raising a slim eyebrow as she shook his hand.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked pulling out a clipboard and a pen, "School tour? Homework help? Club activities? Etcera..."

"Ummm...no." she faked a smile to be nice. Suddenly she inhaled a breeze of Lavender and Freesia causing her stop on her tracks. Which she didn't notice until a guy bumped into her shoulder causing her to spill hot coffee on her hand. "Oww?" Bella muttered scanning the room until her eyes laid on the guy, a tall trench coat wearing brunet.

"Hey!" Bella called after him, but when the guy ignored her and continued down the hallway, she immediately turned and asked Eric, "Who the hell is that bastard?"

"That's Edward Cullen," he whispered to her, "He is the most popular person in this school."

"Although his blood smells absolutely delicious, ignorant people like him deserves to be punished," she muttered before throwing the cup of coffee at Edward Cullen's head.

"~Donk~" the cup vibrated as it came into contact with his skull. "~Splaaa~" and coffee splattered all over his grey trench coat. This caught everybody's attention.

"Hey Mr. Popular Bastard," Bella said raising her voice so almost everybody surrounding them could hear.

"Bella what are you doing?" Eric warned, "do you want to die?"

"Just because you are popular," she continued completely ignoring Eric's warning, " doesn't mean that you can be stupid and forget how to use the word 'sorry'. Hurry up and apologize for spilling hot coffee on my hand!"

"Who was that?" Edward growled wiping coffee away from his face.

"Me." Bella replied nonchalantly as she walked up towards him until her face was only inches away, "Got a problem with that?"

"You really do have a death wi-" he stopped abruptly, slowly he examined her face before exclaiming, "Isabella Cygne! Isabella Cygne, is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger? Lol :D. Anyways, how was it? Review, Review, Review! :) <strong>


End file.
